infoonletsplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuggaaconroy
Chuggaaconroy - whose real name is Emile Rosales - is one the most subscribed Let's Player on YouTube, with 1,075,535 subscribers. He has uploaded over 1,704 videos, which have together accumulated over 400 million views. Emile created his YouTube account on July 26th 2006 and began his first Let's Play series on March 26th 2008. He is currently about to finish his 40th Let's Play. Emile became a YouTube partner in July 2010 and had his account temporarily taken down due to false copyright claims around the same time. Emile lives in Florida and is 23 years old. He has a cat named Kirby, who is frequently mentioned in his videos he also had a cat named teddy who passed away but still is heard from in his older content every once in awhile. Chuggaaconroy's Let's Plays 1.) Earthbound (SNES) (3/26/2008 ~ 6/10/2008) 2.) Mother (NES) (6/13/2008 ~ 7/27/2008) 3.) Paper Mario (N64) (8/1/2008 ~ 9/23/2008) 4.) Super Mario RPG (SNES) (10/25/2008 ~ 11/25/2008) 5.) Mother 3 (GBA) (10/27/2008 ~ 2/14/2009) 6.) Paper Mario TTYD (GC) (2/27/2009 ~ 5/26/2009) 7.) Pokemon Fire Red (GBA) (7/31/2009 ~ 11/24/2009) 8.) Super Mario Sunshine (GC) (8/9/2009 ~ 10/29/2009) 9.) Zelda: The Wind Waker (GC) (12/4/2009 ~ 2/23/2009) 10.) Pokemon Crystal (GBC) (3/14/2010 ~ 7/5/2010) 11.) Super Luigi Galaxy (Wii) (8/6/2010 ~ 10/30/2010) 12.) Pikmin (GC) (8/22/2010 ~ 10/20/2010) 13.) Okami (Wii) (12/14/2010 ~ 4/30/2011) 14.) Luigi's Mansion (GC) (5/29/2011 ~ 8/3/2011) 15.) Pikmin 2 (Wii) (5/30/2011 ~ 9/4/2011) 16.) Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) (9/30/2011 ~ 12/5/2011) 17.) Pokemon Emerald (GBA) (1/15/2012 ~ 4/1/2012) 18.) Super Paper Mario (Wii) (4/26/2012 ~ 7/15/2012) 19.) Okamiden (DS) (8/9/2012 ~ 11/7/2012) 20.) Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) (11/30/2012 ~ 12/24/2012) 21.) Pokemon Colosseum (GC) (1/18/2013 ~ 4/5/2013) 22.) Super Mario 64 DS (DS) (4/23/2013 ~ 9/4/2013) 23.) Zelda: Links' Awakening (GBC) (4/21/2013 ~ 6/24/2013) 24.) Sonic Colors (Wii) (9/7/2013 ~ 10/22/2013) 25.) Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) (9/6/2013 ~ 10/30/2013) 26.) Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) (11/18/2013 ~ 12/31/2013) 27.) Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (GC) (2/8/2014 ~ 5/5/2014) 28.) Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) (6/14/2014 ~ 6/3/2015) 29.) Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (GBA) (6/15/2015 ~ 9/8/2015) 30.) Pikmin 3 (Wii-U) (10/26/2015 ~ 11/11/2015) 31.) Pokemon Platinum (DS) (12/19/2015 ~ 6/14/2016) 32.) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (7/20/2016 ~ 9/13/2016) 33.) Splatoon (Wii-U) (10/22/2016 ~ 12/24/2016) 34.) Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) (2/4/2017 ~ 5/11/2017) 25.) Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time (DS) (7/6/2017 ~ ???) Success Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play videos have accumulated over 450 million views since he started making them in March of 2008, and he rapidly became the most subscribed Let's Player on YouTube, and one of the most subscribed gaming channels, with over 500,000 subscribers. Chugaaconroy's 5 top viewed videos: #5: "Super Mario Sunshine - Episode 11" - 3.0 million views #4: "Super Luigi Galaxy - Episode 1" - 3.1 million views #3: "Super Luigi Galaxy - Finale - 3.2 million views #2: "Super Mario Sunshine - Episode 10" - 4.1 million views #1: "Super Mario Sunshine - Episode 1" - 5.6 million views Super Mario Sunshine was one of his most popular Let's Plays, if not his most popular, accumulating about 35 million views altogether across the 37 videos in the series. Late 2009 was a particularly eventful time in terms of viewership, simply for the fact that Super Mario Sunshine, Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen, and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker reeled in massive amounts of views. By 2010, he was rapidly gaining subscribers, at a rate of thousands per month, and continues to do so. his xenoblade lp is also a large success Catchphrases and Fan Favorites Chuggaaconroy's fans have shown extreme liking for several things he has said in commentary. One of the most notable fan favorites in Chuggaaconroy's fanbase is the red Pikmin in Pikmin, which he nicknamed Steve during his LP of it, calling him a "trooper". The mini-meme spawned incredible amounts of comments related to it, several references during both the Pikmin ''and ''Pikmin 2 Let's Plays, and even a Facebook fan page. Chuggaaconroy is credited for creating the term "the Let's Play curse". He describes it as an inevitable curse that clearly states that no matter how good a person is at a video game, as soon as they decide to publicize them playing it, all skill immediately depletes. This term is usually referred to whenever Emile fails at an ultimately easy section of a game, and has now become a staple in nearly every series of his. Many other Let's Players attest to this alleged curse and have video proof of its existence. he also tuanted protonjon with "dont eat the mushroom" and i known for his epic freakouts noteworthy ones are . WHAT NOOO NOOOOOO NOOOOOOO WHAT NOOOO- pikmin when a glitch cuased him to think he lost nearly 100 blue pikmin on the final trial level Fanbase '''Chuggaaconroy's fanbase is frequently criticized. While many YouTube users and fellow Let's Players enjoy Chuggaaconroy's content and agree that he creates quality videos, a large portion of them also agree that much of his fanbase is incredibly annoying. Many members of his fanbase are ridiculed for one or all of the following: - Extreme displays of fanboyisms - Constant requests/demands for Let's Plays, despite his instructions against this, repeated several times - General spam-like/annoying behavior - Mass advertising, as is the norm with popular YouTube videos Chuggaaconroy himself has joked that his fanbase can be irritating sometimes, but for the most part considers them very helpful in their aid with the games he plays. Many of his recent Let's Plays have sported several instances of fans telling him interesting facts about the game he did not know before, correcting him on a game fact that he stated incorrectly, or telling him easier or more creative ways of accomplishing tasks in the game. also if protonjon is reading this dont eat the mushroom '''Username Origin The username "Chuggaaconroy" actually means Chugga A. Conroy, which is the result of a random username/name generator he found on the internet. It was later shortened to Chuggaaconroy because YouTube doesn't allow spaces and periods in usernames.